Algo pendiente
by tsukidarkskazami
Summary: Alice decide regresar a Japón a visitar a sus amigos
1. Chapter 1

**Tsu: Hola hola!**

 **Shun: ¬¬ Ay no por favor regresas con tus fanfics**

 **Tsu: Q.Q**

 **Shun: o.o no no no no llores**

 **Tsu: TT-TT y que te iba a poner con Alice, ahora será con Anubias**

 **Anubias. Q.Q yo porque**

 **Tsu: ¬¬**

 **Shun: Perdón, mil perdones T.T no me pongas con ese perro**

 **Anubias: ¬¬# como que perro, emo!**

 **Dan: disfruten de este fanfic y Welcome Tsuki-chan!**

* * *

Algo pendiente

Había pasado varios meses desde que Dan y los demás habían retomado su vida de siempre, ahora se dedicaban a los típicos problemas de adolescentes. Alice tomo la decisión de regresar a Rusia y se mantenían en contacto mediante las video llamadas que se hacían.

Así que Alice viene de visita a Japón — grito Julie emocionada mientras veía a una pelinegra.

Sh— susurró aquella chica con una sonrisa — es una sorpresa para mi hermano, espero que así puedan decirse lo que sienten.

Eres toda una cupido — dijo Julie sin perder aquella emoción.

¿Quién más lo sabe? — pregunto Julie curiosa

Amm..lo sabe Anubias — susurró la pelinegra mientras ocultaba su rubor

Tsuki y Anubias — dijo Julie riéndose mientras provocaba un gran sonrojo en la menor de los Kazami.

JULIE! — grito Tsuki — Urusai!

* * *

Al día siguiente un chico peliblanco toco el timbre y puso una sonrisa al ver que giraban la perilla de la puerta

Tsu— se queda callado al ver que era Shun el que había abierto la puerta—Shun— murmuró nervioso.

Vienes por mi hermana no es así ¬¬ — dijo Shun con una mirada seria

Si…si digo esperare aquí — tartamudeaba el peliblanco

Y donde se suponen que van tan temprano — dijo Shun mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima

* * *

Pov Anubias

Esto es peor que estar en la cárcel Q.Q

* * *

La pelinegra bajo corriendo y empujo a Shun mientras abrazaba a Anubias y este de asustado pasaba a ruborizado. — Ahorita regresamos — dijo Tsuki con una sonrisa

TSUKI KAZAMI— grito Shun — NO QUIERO SOBRINOS AUN

Al escuchar la palabras sobrinos ambos chicos se sonrojaron y se soltaron al instante y un silencio apareció en el transcurso hacia el aeropuerto.

Exagera… — tartamudeo leve la pelinegra — no somos nada

Bueno, amigos si somos — contesto el peliblanco mientras veía por la ventana

Si..amigos — dijo la pelinegra mordiéndose el labio inferior

* * *

Pov Anubias

Creo que..tengo algo pendiente que decirle pero no es el momento aun.

* * *

Al llegar al aeropuerto vieron a una chica de cabello naranja y ojos color café que traía unas maletas en las manos, al ver a aquellos chicos ella corrió hacia ellos

Tsuki! — grito Alice mientras tiraba las maletas para abrazar a su amiga y esta le correspondía el abrazo

Alice —dijo Tsuki con una sonrisa

Y.. este chico es tu novio — pregunto Alice con cierta burla en su voz mientras veía a ambos sonrojarse

No..no..es mi amigo (a) — dijeron ambos suspirando

Pov Alice

Parecen que se gustan y son demasiado obvios

Bien.. te llevamos a la casa para que puedas hospedarte — dijo Tsuki mientras le daba las maletas a Anubias

Gracias, pero no quiero causar tantas molestias, ya es mucho que me hayan recogido en el aeropuerto — dijo Alice apenada

No, claro que no además así veras a mi hermano — dijo Tsuki con una sonrisa

Shun— susurro Alice con un ligero sonrojo.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Dan: ¬w¬ Shun y Alice**

 **Marucho: nwn Tsuki y Anubias**

 **Shun/Tsuki: URUSAI! O/O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsu: Muchas gracias por los reviews Q.Q**

 **Shun: ¬¬ Solo es un review**

 **Tsu: .3. Porque está en mi contra?**

 **Shun: …..**

 **Tsu: Odio los malditos puntos**

 **Anubias. Tranquila, a ver que he dicho de no alterarte**

 **Tsu: ¬¬U que debo contar hasta 10**

 **Dan: Disfruten del segundo Cap y si con esto Shun es un GRAN EMO**

 **Shun: Q-Q te odio Kuso**

* * *

Algo pendiente

 _Previamente_

 _No, claro que no además así veras a mi hermano — dijo Tsuki con una sonrisa_

 _Shun— susurro Alice con un ligero sonrojo._

* * *

El peliblanco tomo las maletas de Alice mientras iban hacia la salida del aeropuerto, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron hacia la casa de los Kazami, en el transcurso las chicas platicaban animada mente hasta llegar a la casa del ninja.

Al momento que el pelinegro escucho que un auto se detenía sobre la entrada de su casa, este supuso que era su hermana con el peliblanco así que se apresuró a abrir la puerta para un severo sermón.

TSUKI KAZAMI _— grito Shun y se quedó en shock cuando vio a una peli naranja —_ Alice

Shun _— dijo Alice con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada._

Bien… _— murmuro Shun_

* * *

 _POV Shun_

 _Demonios no me esperaba esto, no sé qué decir, aunque la palabra adecuada es: hermosa, esta hermosa._

* * *

La voz de su hermana lo saco de aquel trance y se puso rojo mientras fingía toser.

Pasen _— dijo Shun — me tienes que explicar muchas cosas Tsuki — dijo el pelinegro susurrando a lo cual una sonrisita burlona se le escapó a la pelinegra._

* * *

Estando todos en la pequeña sala de estar

¿Por qué no dijiste que vendrías? _— dijo Shun que veía a Alice_

Creí que te había comentado Tsu _— contesto la oji café —_ he estado hablando por chat con ella y Julie.

Así que has hablado con ellas _— dijo Shun —_ No me dijo nada al respecto.

Bueno al menos he notado que el emo tiene emociones _— dijo Anubias que se reìa_ — Tsu viste que se quedó en shock y se sonrojo cuando vio a Alice.

* * *

Ambos se pusieron rojos y desviaron la mirada mientras que la menor de los Kazami reía junto al peliblanco.

Creyó que era un fantasma _— dijo Tsu riéndose._

Perro _— susurro Shun sonrojado —_ Juro que me las pagas.

* * *

Alice se instaló en la habitación de la menor de los Kazami, mientras los chicos estaban en la sala platicando.

Y bien _— dijo Tsuki con una sonrisa_

Que cosa… _— pregunto nerviosa Alice_

Te gusta o no? _— pregunto Tsuki_

Si.. _— murmuro apenada la ojimarron_

Bien la primera parte de mi plan está resuelto _— pensaba la pelinegra mientras una risa se le escapaba de sus labios  
_

 _Tsu...estas bien_ _— dijo Alice confundida_

* * *

Mientras tanto con los chicos

Bien, ahora que estamos solos. _— dijo Anubias que ponía mirada seria hacia Shun. —_ Confiésate idiota

A que te refieres, con eso imbécil _— contesto Shun alzando el puño_

Alice te gusta _— dijo Anubias con toda la calma mientras que el pelinegro se ruborizaba y veía hacia la ventana._

* * *

 **TOBE CONTINUED….**

 **Tsu: nwn me gusta ser cupido**

 **Dan: podrías poner un negocio ewe**

 **Shun: -_-**

 **Tsu: enserio ese ninja emo que tiene**

 **Anubias: ignóralo Tsu**

 **Dan: Dejen reviews onegai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsu: Hola gracias por sus reviews**

 **Shun: e-e al menos son 3**

 **Dan: deberías de poner al perro con el emo**

 **Shun: e-e# no con el perro y no soy EMO kuso!**

 **Anubias: no soy perro y acepta que eres emo Kazami**

 **Shun: 7_7 los odio**

 **Tsu: eso confirma que si eres emo**

 **Marucho: n-un mientras discuten, disfruten del cap y dejen reviews**

* * *

Algo pendiente

 _Previamente_

 _A que te refieres, con eso imbécil_ — _contesto Shun alzando el puño_

 _Alice te gusta — dijo Anubias con toda la calma mientras que el pelinegro se ruborizaba y veía hacia la ventana._

* * *

El pelinegro estaba sonrojado por lo que había dicho el otro chico mientras que este solo sonreía triunfante ante tan declaración que había hecho.

Y que si me gusta — titubeo Shun sin mirar al peliblanco — a ti te gusta mi hermana y no ando diciendo nada.

Ahora no solo era un chico sonrojado eran los dos.

Mientras con las chicas

Bueno ya que has aceptado que te gusta mi hermano — _dijo Tsuki feliz_ —cuando piensas declarártele.

De..declararme — _tartamudeo Alice_

 _Pov Alice_

 _Ni loca, le diré que me gusta_

Vamos es obvio que los dos se gustan — _dijo Tsuki que la miraba de manera tierna._

Claro que no diré nada — _dijo Alice desviando la mirada._

* * *

Al llegar la noche ambas chicas salieron del cuarto y veían que los otros dos seguían hablando.

Parece que Shun se llevara bien con su cuñado — dijo Alice bromeando

CUÑADO? — grito Tsuki sonrojada provocando que los dos chicos giraran para verlas.

Tsuki, Alice — dijo Shun tratando de ocultar una risa mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo al peliblanco tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Hola Oni — susurro Tsuki nerviosa mientras bajaba la escalera.

Bueno ya que están aquí, estábamos planeado en hacer una fiesta — dijo Shun

Fiesta — dijo Tsuki sorprendida — que le hicieron a mi hermano, tu eres un clon.

Oh, vamos la razón tiene nombre y apellido — dijo Anubias entre risas

Los odio e/e# — dijo Shun

Y bien, supongo que Dan y los demás saben — contesto Alice sin mirar a Shun.

Si — _Contesto el peliblanco._ — les avise por el chat.

Bueno espero que todo, TODO lo que pase en esta fiesta se quede en estas 4 paredes — _Dijo Shun mirando a su hermana._

Lo prometo — _dijo Tsuki con una sonrisa mientras que cruzaba los dedos_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **TSU: ya se es muy cortito**

 **Dan: ^o^ PARTY HARD EN LA CASA DEL EMO!**

 **Shun: QUE NO SOY EMO**

 **Anubias: espero que en esa fiesta, alguna linda señorita quiera tener un hijo conmigo.**

 **Todos: e-eu le está haciendo mal ver Inuyasha**

 **Tsu: peor aún actuar como Miroku -_-**


End file.
